


Give a man an inch...

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [18]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien anatomy, Blow Jobs, Feet, Foot Fetish, Foot Fucking, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, foot worship, julian's canonical foot thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: ...and he'll take a foot.





	Give a man an inch...

Garak had to admit, his partner’s interest in feet was rather odd to him. He himself had never thought about feet beyond their ability to get him from one place to another and how cold they got on this blasted space station. When Julian brought up wanting to interact with Garak’s feet more intimately, Garak had initially been dubious, but Julian definitely knew how to sweeten the pot, offering an evening of pampering in exchange for his partners indulgence, and Garak could never say no to being pampered. Julian had run through a whole scenario he wanted to do, and Garak enthusiastically agreed. 

Which was how he found himself in their quarters thoroughly relaxed on the couch, feet soaking in a tub Julian had filled a tub of hot water, wearing the biggest fluffiest spa robe Julian could replicate. The heat has been turned all the way up to a Cardassian’s comfort level, and Julian was nude, both for his lover’s enjoyment and because of said heat. Julian was behind him as he soaked, massaging his shoulders and leaning down to nibble on his neck ridges as Garak purred under his hands. When Garak was thoroughly relaxed, Julian came around the couch to sit at Garak's feet, reaching into the water to remove one foot.

Julian was well prepared, and a tray of tools sat next to him. Cardassian feet and hands were without scales, smooth like a Terran’s, and Julian had a whole pedicure kit. He massaged Garak’s foot gently, pulling the toes gently until each one popped as Garak sighed, and he repeated the ministrations to the other foot, replacing the first in the hot water. Exfoliation, moistening, clipping, filing and buffing until his toenails shined - Garak admired Julian as he worked. Garak’s feet were surprisingly fine for such a solid, muscular man. Not small by any means, but they were smooth, with a high arch and long toes.The look on his lovers face was rapturous as he gently cared for his feet, and the undeniable proof of his enjoyment showed in the burgeoning erection the younger man was sporting. 

Once the pampering was done and Garak’s feet were perfectly pedicured, Julian brought each of them up and kissed the top of them gently. Garak expected the contact, but still jumped at the cool lips against his warm feet. Julian stood, moving the water tub and his tools out of the way, and Garak lay back on the couch longways, sat up to enjoy the view, and propped his legs up over the edge of the couch. When Julian returned, he placed a pillow under his legs for comfort, and knelt in front of his lovers feet.

Julian started dropping light kisses up the soles of Garak’s feet; it tickled but felt rather nice, and once he was accustomed to the unusual touch Gark began to enjoy himself. When Julian ran his tongue up the arch of one foot the Cardassian sighed with pleasure. Julian looked pleased at the happy sound from his lover, and emboldened, continued his long slow licks. When he started sucking on Garak’s toes, the Cardassian wasn’t fond of the sensation, but Julian’s obvious pleasure more than made up for the sensation of a tongue between his toes.

When Julian had his fill of worshiping his lover’s feet, he returned to rubbing them gently, massing them with some oil. 

“Garak?” 

“Mm? Yes dear?” Garak purred back.

“I’d like to fuck your feet now, if you’re ok with that.” he blushed as Garak’s eye flicked between his face and his rather impressive erection.

“Of course! What would you like me to do?” 

“Just bend your knees, touching your feet together like this” Julian helped him adjust his legs to the position he’d indicated before standing. Julian gently held his lover’s feet together, moaning as his cock slid between the slick flesh. Garak’s bent knees had parted his robe, exposing his genital slit, and as Julian started gently thrusting between his feet, Garak hand made its way between his legs, leisurely stroking his ajan. The feeling of Julian’s cock sliding between his feet was odd, and not particularly arousing, but his lovers clear enjoyment was more than enough for Garak. Julian’s was glowing, and there was a small smile on his face as he watched his cock sliding between Garak’s grey feet. 

It wasn’t long before Julian was fucking in earnest; head thrown back exposing the long column of his throat as his thrusts became faster. Garak thought about biting that gorgeous neck as he stroked his ajan, prUt half everted as he continued to drink in his lover’s enjoyment. When Julian looked back down at his feet Garak could see he was close to the edge, and he squeezed his feet gently together around Julian, and this sent him over the edge, thrusting frantically and coming so hard Garak could feel the hot ejaculate on his bum, and it was then that he himself fully everted. 

Julian was still standing, half bent over the couch as he caught his breath. Garak sat up and pulled his lover on top of him on the couch, kissing him deeply. 

“My gods Garak, that was amazing.  _ You’re  _ amazing. Thank you.” Julian kissed him back.

“How about you show me how much you enjoyed that my dear, rather than tell me?” Garak rolled his hips, pressing his everted cock against Julian’s hip. 

“Mmm….how about yes!” Julian wriggled down the couch until he was between his lovers legs, and took the tapered cock into his mouth, slowly working his way down to the sensitive base, which he also circled with his hand. Humming gently as he engulfed the whole alien cock in front of him, he worked his hand in tandem, Garak sighing and moaning under his ministrations, until he came, shooting his semen down Julian’s throat as he swallowed around his cock. Julian made his way back up the couch to cuddle his partner.

“Well Garak, what did you think?”   
  
“Honestly dear? It didn’t do much for me personally, but you clearly love it, and I enjoy seeing you enjoy yourself. So if you want to do this again I’m happy to let you pamper and violate my feet with no complaints.”   
  
“I’m a lucky man to have such an indulgent partner!” Julian smiled. 

“That you are my dear doctor. That you are.” Garak winked. 

\---

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie - feet are not my thing, and the only way anyone gets near mine would be during or after a pedicure (Like...if you want me to kiss you again you're gonna have to wash my feet before you lick them.) Hence, this.
> 
> Credit to Tinsnip's [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) for thoughts and inspiration on Cardassian anatomy and sex.


End file.
